


量体裁衣

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 乱七八糟的魔幻现实。
Kudos: 6





	量体裁衣

**Author's Note:**

> 乱七八糟的魔幻现实。

堂本光一把车开进休息站，打开窗户想抽根烟。一个男人走过来弯下腰，窗口映出他的脸。男人看起来有些狼狈，头发边缘被汗水打湿，看起来是被他一把拢到了后面。

“你好，能搭个顺风车吗？”

他看起来被旅途折磨了个够呛，但两只大眼睛依然很有神，对堂本光一笑的时候，双眼皮向下弯着，眼角堆砌起一些小褶皱来。

堂本光一问：“你知道我是谁？”

男人愣了愣，又笑道：“不知道。但看来你也往西边走，不知能不能载我一程？”

然后男人像是看出了堂本光一的犹豫，向后退了半步，冲他挥挥手：“抱歉，打扰了，我……”

“上车。”

“……”

堂本光一把还没来得及点着的烟放下，又说了一遍：“上车。”

男人慢半拍地应了，从车后绕到副驾驶，抱着双肩包坐了上来。堂本光一一手提起那个背包，挥到后座上，僵硬道：“安全带。”

男人扣好安全带，跟他打招呼：“你好，我叫堂本刚，请多指教。”

堂本光一低头看着他的裤子，不知在想什么。堂本刚缩了缩，伸手盖住自己裤子上的破洞，又问：“你叫什么？”

堂本光一收回目光，关上车窗，发动了车子。

“光一，堂本光一。”

车子驶出休息站，向西边疾驰而去。

车开出一段路，堂本刚看堂本光一面色紧绷，试着缓解气氛：“你也姓堂本？”

堂本光一扭过头看了他一眼，试着放松了一下面部肌肉：“嗯，很巧。”

“光一遇到过同姓的人吗？”

“有。”他伸手把空调调高一度，简短地说，“有一个。”

“是吗！”堂本刚笑起来，“你知道吗，全国姓堂本的人不过五千个。这样说，我们还真是有缘分。”

堂本光一嘴角也向上提了提：“是啊，有缘分。”

“你去哪里？”

“去奈良办点事。”

“奈良？”堂本刚睁大了眼睛，“真巧啊！”

“你也去奈良？”

“是，我回家去。但车子半路抛锚了，实在糟糕，保险公司说要把车子拖回去修理，我急着赶路，只好走到休息站，看能不能搭个顺风车，这就遇上光一了。”

“你问过其他车了吗？”

“没有。”堂本刚觉得腿有些冷，把空调出风口向下压了压，“光一是我问的第一个。”

堂本光一顿了一下，又问：“为什么挑了我？”

“为什么呢……”堂本刚眨了眨眼，慢悠悠道，“大概是这车子看起来很舒服吧。”

堂本光一有些不满地看了他一眼。堂本刚一愣，笑得合不拢嘴：“抱歉抱歉，是因为光一看起来人特别好。”

“……”

“真的真的，一看就是个好人。”

打开车窗摆着臭脸拿出一根香烟的样子，要说哪里像个好人，大概只是长得好看吧。

堂本光一笑了笑，没再说话，伸手又调了空调。堂本刚感觉到腿部吹来一阵暖风。

“天气凉，觉得冷就自己调。”堂本光一说，“我开车，可能照顾不周。”

“……别受凉了。”

正值深秋，天黑得早，窗外光线已有些昏暗，路灯却又还未亮起。或许是因为如此，堂本光一的面色不再紧绷，甚至有些柔和。

堂本刚不客气地伸手过去把温度调高了两度。堂本光一觉得有些好笑似地看了他一眼，他立马辩白：“我可不是自来熟的人，是光一自己说的。”

“好好好，”堂本光一不动声色地将温度高得过分的出风口拨开，“你说的，我们有缘份嘛。”

他们安静了片刻。路上的车陆续打开了车灯，在仿佛被城市抛弃的高速公路上，串起一片橙色来。堂本刚向后仰了仰，座椅的靠枕高度刚好，柔软地接住他有些疲倦的后脑勺。空调的暖风缓缓吹在他身上，旅行的疲惫和不知所措终于在这个小空间中被一点点抽去。

堂本光一没有说话，车速平稳，开得很是心平气和。偶尔有车从超车道飞驰而过，他也丝毫不着急，在高速公路上硬是开出一股闲庭信步的气息来。也许是车子过于平稳了，时间不过六点，堂本刚觉得眼皮有些打架。

“光一？”

“嗯？”

“你需要我醒着吗？”

堂本光一一愣，没有答话。堂本刚以为不妥，便说算了，他还是醒着帮他看看路的好。

他没想到堂本光一笑了，那人眼角一弯，像是真被他逗乐的样子，小声嘟囔道：“就你，还看路啊……”

“什么？”

“不，我是说，你可以睡，但我怕你受凉。”堂本光一抬头看了看路牌，十公里后有一个休息站，“后尾箱有一张毛毯，到休息站我拿给你。”

“不用那么麻烦……”堂本刚觉得不好意思，本来就是他搭顺风车，再一睡觉搞得光一像司机似的，“我陪你聊聊天，省得你也犯困。”

堂本光一依旧是被他逗乐的样子，看起来在回忆着什么，然后叹口气道：“好啦，睡你的吧。”

“……”

堂本刚实在不明白堂本光一对他这不清不楚的温柔是哪里来的，好像自己做什么他都早有预料，并且乐于全盘接受似的。

“光一是做什么工作的？”

“……打工的。”

好清新脱俗的答案。

“刚呢？”

“做衣服的。”

堂本光一看起来很有兴趣：“服装设计师？”

“嗯。”

“有自己的品牌吗？”

“对，”堂本刚说着在车窗上哈了一口气，伸手画了个简单的三角，“光一大概不知道，我只有一家店，大多数时候是为客人定制衣服。”

“是吗。”堂本光一顿了顿，“那能给我做一件衣服吗？”

堂本刚很有些为难的样子：“抱歉，我不做男装。”

“自己的衣服也不做吗？”

“自己的倒是偶尔会做。”堂本刚扯了扯身上单薄的针织外套，“但没有为男性客人做过。”

堂本光一也不再追问，“嗯”了一声就不说话了。堂本刚观察了他一会儿，担心对方觉得自己不近人情，于是说：“我倒是可以给你做一些饰品，围巾怎么样？”

堂本光一没有答话。路上的车渐渐少了，路灯也已亮起，它们倒映在光一目视前方的眸子里，成了点点光斑，看起来像含了泪水似的。

其实堂本光一眼睛干得很，但堂本刚还是心软，伸手去轻轻推了推光一的胳膊：“冬天快来了，我给你做一条围巾，再加一顶帽子好吗？”

“……嗯。”堂本光一轻声应了。

“再做一副手套？”

堂本光一这次点了点头。

“再做一双袜子吧？长袜，你可以在家里穿？”

“......你是不是要把我宠物的冬装也做了啊？”

“可以啊！”

“……”这是给狗做都不给我做的意思。

“女孩子？是什么品种？”堂本刚倒真挺兴致勃勃的样子。

堂本光一终于笑了：“好了，快到休息站了。吃点东西再走。”

“我请客。”堂本刚干脆地说。

他们一人点了一个三明治，堂本光一不顾他“晚上会睡不着觉”的劝告点了一杯咖啡，却不让他也喝。

“不是说晚上会睡不着吗？”

“你都喝了。我提提神，陪你说说话。”堂本刚说，“还得开几个小时呢。”

“不用。”堂本光一毫不犹豫地拒绝了，“你睡着了我倒更安心。”

“……你要拐卖我吗？”

堂本光一对上堂本刚带了笑意的眼睛，吃了个哑巴亏。堂本刚也没再坚持，点了杯休息站不知用什么香精勾兑的橙汁，喝了两口不愿再碰，靠在餐厅窗边看外面：“你看，这些车明明是往同一个方向，有些可能一路同开，甚至目的地都相距不远，但就这么谁也不认识谁地结束了。”

“……嗯。”

他们坐在餐厅的角落。堂本光一安静地吃着三明治，没有接对面艺术家感性的话。

“我们就不一样了，“堂本刚对他笑起来，“虽说几个小时前还不认识，但现在要说是兄弟也有人信。”

“……”

堂本刚自顾自演了起来：“我们真是兄弟啊，不信你看我们的名字，都姓堂本还能有假？”

“同姓也不一定就是兄弟啊。”堂本光一严谨地反驳。

“那就是……”堂本刚拉了个长长的尾音，凑过来说，“夫妻？”

堂本光一猛地呛了一口劣质咖啡。

堂本刚又捧起橙汁，乐不可支地喝起来。

“咳……”

“好喝？”堂本光一看笑话似的问他。

堂本刚哭丧着脸又把杯子放下：“不好喝。”

他们像两个神经病一样，点了饮料又不喝，在餐厅角落里笑了老半天，便起身走了。堂本光一从后尾箱里拿出一张毯子，堂本刚接过来以后皱起了眉头，翻来翻去看了老半天。

“怎么？”

“……这毯子好像我做的。”

堂本光一愣住了，没有应声。

堂本刚把毯子翻过来，检查了四个角，却没有看到标签：“你是在哪里买的？”

“……”堂本光一低下了头，走过来勾住他的肩，轻轻推着他往副驾走，“先上车。”

堂本刚觉得更奇怪了：“是买的吗？”

“别人送的。”堂本光一为他拉开车门，依旧垂着眼帘不看他，“快上车吧，不然半夜都到不了。”

堂本刚打量着发动了车子的堂本光一，犹豫片刻，又问：“送你毯子的朋友，是设计师？”

堂本光一不动声色地踩了油门，车子驶出休息站老远，他才说：“是。”

他们变道到超车道上，堂本光一紧压着限速，把一辆辆车甩在身后。堂本刚有些惊惶地伸手握住把手，片刻后说：“我没有别的意思，只是这条毯子看起来很像我做的，你别在意。”

堂本光一把车开回普通车道上，车速渐渐减慢，他轻声说：“抱歉。”

堂本刚摇摇头：“没什么。”

“刚，”他尽量平和地说，“这里没什么需要你担心的事情。”

“……”

车速又平缓下来，像堂本光一的语气一样：“我会把你安全送到家里。现在你可以睡一觉，醒来就到家了。”

堂本刚轻轻“嗯”了一声，扭过头去，窗外路灯被车速拉成了线，一盏一盏被他们甩在身后。的确，虽说那毯子从材质到印花都像是自己的手笔，但毕竟他没做过，这样不依不饶倒是不讲道理。堂本光一对他脾气倒是好的……

他这么想着，真靠着窗户有了睡意，朦胧中感觉有人把膝上的毯子给他向上拉了拉，他扭了扭头，倚进靠枕里，睡了过去。

奈良的街道一早更是安静，有几户相熟已久的，结伴一起慢悠悠散着步，手上牵着条绳子，小狗都像是被这气氛感染了似的，被遛得格外端庄。堂本刚出门去，向他们打了招呼，顺路闲聊着往蛋糕房走，几个老人家看到他都露了笑脸，虽说语调依然平常，看着却是很高兴。

“去买什么？”

“蛋糕，加了米酒的芝士蛋糕。”堂本刚低头看着小狗，“在东京总想吃。”

“那就常回来好了。”

堂本刚笑了：“说得是。”

但他最喜欢的蛋糕竟然已经卖完了。开店不过十分钟，货柜里唯独他想吃的那一种已经售罄。堂本刚抿了抿嘴，正想着吃个什么别的凑合一下，身后传来熟悉的声音。

“这么巧。”

他回过头去，看到堂本光一，头发有些乱，软趴趴地塌着，看起来还没睡醒。

“啊，光一，这么早？”

“嗯……”堂本光一揉了揉头发，“来买蛋糕？”

“是，可是最爱吃的那一种卖完了。”

“加了米酒的吗？”

堂本刚点点头。堂本光一举起手上那个蛋糕盒：“我刚好买了最后一块，要不……一起吃？”

堂本刚如果说自己感觉不到这其中的诡异气息，那一定是撒谎，但他还是点了头，并且心情颇为雀跃。究其原因当然是因为能吃到喜爱的蛋糕，与他前一天遗憾没能留下堂本光一的联系方式毫无关系。

于是他们两个在店门口的长椅上伸展着腿脚，晒着太阳，分食同一个蛋糕。堂本光一吃了一口就停下了，两手向后一撑，咬着叉子抬起了头，含含糊糊道：“日头真是晒死人……”

“在东京很少有这样清闲的时候，总是忙忙碌碌的。”堂本刚连着吃了好几口，然后也学着堂本光一的样子仰起头，“你知道吗，设计师这工作，别人可能以为是优雅地画画图纸，然后穿得酷酷的坐在时装秀上就行。其实有时候一天到头埋在一堆布料里，就是找不到自己想要的那一种；有时候在缝纫机前呆上好几个小时，肩膀都感觉不是自己的了；遇到难处理的布料，真恨不得全烧掉……”

他突然扭头看向堂本光一：“不过你朋友是设计师，大概你也知道这些？”

堂本光一依然半眯着眼，闻言提了提嘴角：“嗯，知道。”

堂本刚不知怎么有点悻悻，他又吃了一口蛋糕，说：“那大概我这职业对你也没什么神秘感了。”

“要神秘感做什么？”

堂本刚一时语塞。是啊，要神秘感做什么。为什么希望对方对自己充满好奇，最好是追着问个不停呢？

“不说我了，光一倒是挺神秘的。”

“神秘吗？”

“说自己是‘打工的’，还不够神秘吗？”堂本刚报复似的叉走一大块蛋糕，“到底是打的什么工，黑道不成？”

“牛郎。”

那块蛋糕依靠堂本刚对它极度的热爱才没有被喷出来：“真的？新宿？！”

堂本光一哈哈大笑：“骗你的骗你的。”

“……吓我一跳。”堂本刚想了想又说，“但光一如果是牛郎，想必也是头牌吧。”

“为什么？”

有什么为什么，因为长得很好看啊。

“那要是刚看到了，会指名我吗？”

“……这跟我有什么关系。”堂本刚低头去从所剩无几的蛋糕上又扒拉下一块，低声说，“女士们喜欢你就够了。”

堂本光一看着他把那块蛋糕吃进嘴里，用叉子叉起了最后的一小块。然后堂本刚听到他的声音从近处响起，声线低沉却清晰，带着些与这阳光不大相称的旖旎：“不够啊，要你喜欢才行。”

然后他举起叉子，将最后一小块蛋糕递到堂本刚嘴边。他的眼神停留在对方的嘴唇上，睫毛微微垂着，在眼底投下一列细碎的阴影。

堂本刚有心反驳，却对嘴边那块蛋糕投了降。

堂本光一看着身边那人张开嘴，舌尖一卷，金黄色的蛋糕被关进了粉色的嘴唇里。他十分正直地问：“今天回东京吗？”

堂本刚嚼着蛋糕，“嗯”了一声。

“那刚先生还坐顺风车吗？”

一块，不，半块，好吧，大半块……蛋糕就想收买我。

“坐。”堂本刚坚定地说。

堂本刚实在想不明白，对方对自己那种自然的熟稔是哪里来的。一路东拉西扯，他有时说的话很感性，有时又会说无聊的闲话，但堂本光一都像是习以为常似的，比起认识两天，更像是认识了半辈子。

下高速时，堂本光一说他想抽根烟。于是他们在路边停下，堂本光一下了车，绕到副驾驶来敲了敲他的门，于是堂本刚也不顾外面的冷风下了车，和他并肩倚靠在车门上，看他点燃手上那支烟。

堂本光一吸了一口，然后出了口气，指间夹着烟指了指远处：“看，城市。”

“……嗯？”堂本刚觉得有些稀奇，堂本光一不像是个感性的人，这会儿却一副要挥洒文采的样子，虽然有点僵硬。

堂本光一看着远方的灯，像是下定了什么决心，语调却又十分平和：“你跟我说过，你不大喜欢大城市，相较之下奈良的安静让你更舒服。”

堂本刚不记得跟他说过这些。

“我知道你的品牌刚成立不久，留在东京无可厚非，但如果觉得太辛苦的时候……”堂本光一顿了顿，“一个人太辛苦的时候，不要死撑。”

堂本刚有些奇怪地看着他，不明白堂本光一为什么说这些。

“这世界有很多不讲道理的事情，有时候我也觉得筋疲力尽。”堂本光一指间的香烟渐渐燃烧，他却没有去吸，“但人既然有软弱的时候，一定也有坚强的一面，别让这世界打败你。”

“……为什么说这些？”

简直像是送别的话。他们明明刚认识，这明明只是个开头。堂本光一却像是已经一个人走到了终点似的。

“可能今天之后我们不会见面了，我放心不下你。”

那根烟快要燃尽了。

“你要去哪里？”堂本刚问，“我们不是才刚认识吗？”

堂本光一抬起头看向他，唯有眼睛在夜色中清晰可见。他说：“你刚刚认识我，但我认识你已经很久了，刚。”

他跌落进奇怪的循环，时间总在不断重置。他一次又一次认识堂本刚，然后告诉他自己叫堂本光一，一次又一次等待着对方对自己放下戒心，想办法让对方喜欢自己，然后又一次回到起点。

堂本刚皱着眉头听他不着边际的解释，最后却只问了一句：“所以那条毯子的确是我做的？”

“……是。”大概是他们上上次认识的时候，堂本刚带他到自己店里，从新的印花布上裁了一截，说要车一张小毯子放在车上用。

“我就说！那个印花怎么看都是我的风格。”

堂本光一没想到对方的重点在这。

堂本刚的确还有别的重点：“为什么现在告诉我这些？下次不打算再来找我了？”

“我……”

“这次我有什么做得不好的地方吗？”堂本刚一个问题接一个，“为什么不想再来找我了？”

堂本光一愣了愣：“不……只是这些对你来说本是无所谓的事情，总这样来来回回地找你，把你牵扯进来……是我太任性了。”

毕竟对堂本刚来说，自己是个完全的陌生人，他却对对方了如指掌，显得太……

“太狡猾了。”

烟烧尽了，烫到了他的手指，他顿了一下才将它踩灭在地上。

“光一这样太狡猾了。”堂本刚受不了似的捂了一下脸，“我刚有点动心，期待着一会儿能交换个联系方式什么的，一路还想着下次约会要去哪，连要不要自己做饭试试都想过了。光一却全都见怪不怪了……太狡猾了吧？”

“……抱歉。”

“这是你第几次认识我？”

“第十次。”

第一次是在街上撞洒了堂本刚的咖啡，后来是去他店里给姐姐买衣服，或是在人满为患的餐厅和他拼桌……还有开到半路被堂本刚敲窗户要搭顺风车。

“怎么总能见到我啊，”堂本刚嘟囔道，“你运气也太好了。”

堂本光一不吭声。一开始有几次的确是他有意为之，但后来巧遇越来越多，直到这次，他只是想去奈良看看堂本刚的家乡，是这人自己来敲了他的窗户。

“那怎么办啊！”堂本刚突然说，“你什么时候要消失啊？”

“可能明天，可能后天。”

堂本刚盯着他，半天问道：“一般都是两三天？”

“嗯。”

“那你亲过我吗？”

“……啊？”

“才两三天时间，能亲到我吗？”

堂本光一窘迫起来：“亲……亲过了。”

“天呐，你用的什么招数啊？”

“……是你亲我的。”

“真的吗，我怎么不信。”

堂本光一百口莫辩，正准备给他详细讲解一下当时的情形，堂本刚突然凑了上来，他抓着堂本光一的外套领子，轻轻吻了他的嘴唇。

“……”

堂本刚退开，回味了一下，点点头，自言自语似的：“嗯，其实还是很有可能的。”

堂本光一一言不发，拉开了他们身后的车门：“上车。”

“哇，你这是要变狼了吗？”

“……你嘴唇冰凉冰凉的，”堂本光一无奈地推了推他，“风太凉了，快进去。”

堂本刚笑起来，老老实实上了车，等着堂本光一也坐上来，凑过去拉着他的手说：“这样吧，我给你做件衣服。”

堂本光一疑惑地看向他。

堂本刚揉搓着堂本光一冰凉的双手，嘟囔道：“我的确没做过男装，不知道做出来什么样子。不过自己做的衣服我总能认出来，下次看到你，我就知道了。”

“……”

“你看，从你主动来找我，到凑巧遇到我，到这次我主动来找你。我也说不清楚，但也许哪一次你就能留在我身边了呢？”堂本刚专心地给他搓着手，自己也慢慢暖和了起来，“你可能已经累了，但我还第一次听说这事呢，别这么狠心好不好？”

“我们再试试好不好？”

热气在两人相贴的手心间游走，他们的手都渐渐温热起来。堂本光一动了动指尖，将堂本刚的手勾住：“我有一件事情要坦白。”

堂本刚好脾气地问：“什么？”

堂本光一把他的手抓到嘴边，在他有些发红的指尖亲了亲，嘴唇良久才离开：“其实是我亲你的。”

“……我就说你肯定是骗人！”

“但是刚才你亲我了。”

“大骗子，你走吧，衣服我不做了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

堂本光一把车开到堂本刚的工作室，他开得如此顺畅，堂本刚连路都不必指。堂本刚进门打开灯，摘了围巾，一手把他拉过来：“脱衣服。”

“……？”

“量尺寸！你那是什么表情！”

堂本光一清了清嗓子，老老实实在暖气房里脱了外衣，由着堂本刚拿软尺在他身上量来量去。

“光一身材很好啊……我想了想，做件毛衣好了。”堂本刚拿着笔在纸上快速地画着草图，“红色？羊毛吧……比较暖和。绣花太费工了，我用拼接吧，做白色的波形图案怎么样？”

“都好。”堂本光一安安静静地坐着，“你还没给我做过衣服。”

堂本刚戴上了眼镜，闻言抬眼看了他一眼：“你那知道很多我不知道的事的样子真烦人。”

“……”

“你会不会暗暗比较啊，哪一个刚比较好一类的。”

“都是你啊，都很好。”

堂本刚鼓了鼓嘴：“但对我来说，只有一个光一。”

对堂本光一来说，他们的确经历初遇太多次了，就像把每一出爱情电影的开头都给演了一次，却一直没有个结局。

“对我来说，也只有一个你。”

可是无论演多少次，主角从来没有变过。

——————

堂本光一睁开眼睛，身边是空的。床单整整齐齐，看起来没有人睡过。

他愣了一会儿，一时甚至没有勇气去看床头的手机。

浴室传来水声，有人在洗澡。

堂本光一像被赦免了的犯人一样，闭上眼睛长长出了一口气，温度慢慢回到四肢。他翻身下床，拉开窗帘，捡起被它的制作者脱下后又无情丢到地上的红色毛衣，慢悠悠踱步到浴室门口，敲了敲门。

水声停下，堂本刚问：“干嘛？”

堂本光一打了个哈欠：“一起洗。”

“不要。”

堂本光一恍若未闻，直接扭动了门把，走了进去。

“那你干嘛不锁门。”

“走开！……走开！你怎么还不消失！你说你是不是大骗子！喂！这个毛衣是我做的，你敢让它沾水试试？！堂本光一！！！”

那件毛衣已经满一岁了。

一切无事。


End file.
